


[Podfic] When Memory Fades | written by ephermeralk

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Sam, Curtain Fic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hand Jobs, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:51:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5308154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sam’s wall breaks, his mind continuously erases his recent memories when he sleeps to keep visions of hell from his conscious self. Today is day 1156.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] When Memory Fades | written by ephermeralk

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When Memory Fades](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058804) by [Ephermeralk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephermeralk/pseuds/Ephermeralk). 



> Recorded for the Nov 2015 smpc. Thank you ephermeralk for letting me record this, and 2blueshoes for the amazing art!

[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/j6e2mdfe7f3l177/When_Memory_Fades.mp3)


End file.
